Bridgit Mendler
Washington D.C., Estados Unidos |ocupacion = Actriz, cantante, compositora, productora |actividad = 2004–presente |géneros = Alternativo, pop, R&B, soul }} Bridgit Claire Mendler (nacida el 18 de Diciembre de 1992About Bridgit Mendler) es una cantante, compositora, y actriz. Ella ganó popularidad cuando interpretó el papel de Teddy Duncan en la serie de televisión de Disney Channel, Buena Suerte Charlie. Se consagró musicalmente en 2013 con su sencillo "Ready or Not", de su primer álbum de debut, Hello My Name Is...; en el mismo año, lanzó Hurricane, que debutó en el puesto número 1 Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. En 2016 lanzó ''Nemesis'', su segundo EP junto los sencillos: "Atlantis" y "Do You Miss Me At All". Ahora se encuentra trabajando en su segundo álbum de estudio el cual ya lanzó dos sencillos: "Temperamental Love" con Devontée y "Can't Bring This Down" con Pell. Primeros Años thumb|Mendler a los 10 años Mendler nació en Washington, D.C. Ella tiene un hermano más joven llamado Nick.Adam Hicks and Bridgit Mendler Q&A Se mudó con su familia a Mill Valley, California, a la edad de ocho años. Fue allí donde primero expresó interés en actuar y comenzó a trabajar en obras de teatro. Cuando tenía ocho años, Mendler comenzó a tomar parte en papeles locales en teatro dramático y musical, y se convirtió en el ejecutante más joven en el Festival de la Franja de San Francisco. Cuando tenía 11 años, contrató a un agente para ayudarla a conseguir trabajos de actuación. En la decisión, ella declaró: "Tenía 11 años cuando hice un papel en el norte de California y realmente lo disfruté y decidí que quería seguir una carrera, así que conseguí un agente e hice comerciales y voice-overs y ese tipo de cosas." Carrera 2004 - 2008: ''Principios de su carrera'' En 2004, Mendler consiguió su primer papel como actriz en la película india animada "The Legend of Buddha", en la que interpretó a Lucy. Cuando tenía 13 años, consiguió un papel como actriz en la telenovela "Hospital General". Ella interpreto a la niña ideal del personaje Lulu Spencer, en el cual los dos tienen una discusión en el cumpleaños del personaje de Mendler. La escena, que dura poco más de un minuto, se revela más tarde como un sueño. Ese mismo año, Mendler fue la voz del personaje Thorn en el videojuego Bone: The Great Cow Race, que se basó en la serie cómica Bone. En 2007, Mendler hizo su debut cinematográfico en la adaptación cinematográfica de la serie Alice, titulada "Alice Upside Down". Mendler protagonizó junto a la actriz de Disney Channel, Alyson Stoner y Lucas Grabeel. Mendler interpretó el papel antagónico de Pamela, que es la rival del personaje de Stoner, Alice. Para la banda sonora de la película, Mendler proporcionó vocales de apoyo en la canción "Free Spirit", interpretada por Stoner. También en 2007 Mendler audicionó para Sonny con una ocasión para el papel de Sonny Munroe, pero Demi Lovato fue elegida. En 2008, se anunció que Mendler interpretaría el papel de Kristen Gregory en la adaptación cinematográfica de la popular novela juvenil serie The Clique de Lisi Harrison. Mendler tuvo el papel de Kristen, una chica que asiste a OCD en una beca, y trabaja duro para mantener sus buenas calificaciones. También había comenzado a trabajar en una película con la actriz y cantante Lindsay Lohan titulada Labor Pains, que seguía siendo rechazada debido a varios conflictos y problemas. Aunque se estrenó inicialmente para un estreno en salas, la película no recibió uno en los Estados Unidos y en su lugar fue lanzado como una película de televisión en ABC Family en 2009. Sin embargo, la película recibió una versión en salas en países como Rusia, Rumania, España , Los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Ecuador y México. La película atrajo a 2,1 millones de televidentes, un público mejor que el promedio en horario estelar de ABC Family, y por la red, fue la principal película de cable de la semana entre los codiciados grupos demográficos femeninos. Ella tuvo un papel secundario en la película Alvin y las Ardillas: El Squeakquel. 2009 - 2012: ''Buena Suerte Charlie'' En 2009, Mendler se convirtió en un personaje recurrente en la serie de Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place. Mendler interpretó el papel de Juliet Van Heusen, un vampiro que más tarde forma un romance con el personaje de David Henrie, Justin Russo. Esto dura hasta el final de la serie. Mendler pasaría a aparecer en once episodios totales para la serie, abarcando desde 2009 hasta 2012 cuando la serie terminó. En 2010, Mendler se convirtió en la estrella de la Serie Original de Disney Channel, ¡Buena Suerte, Charlie!, centrándose en una adolescente que hace videos para su hermana pequeña a medida que pasan los años. La serie se estrenó el 4 de abril de 2010, y se reunió con una recepción crítica positiva y la audiencia. En la tercera temporada, Disney Channel anunció que la serie contaría con una pareja del mismo sexo. Esta decisión causó una protesta del grupo conservador "One Million Moms" pidiendo a Disney Channel que no transmitieran el episodio. Uno de los portavoces de Disney dijo a TV Guide que el episodio fue "desarrollado para ser relevante para niños y familias alrededor del mundo y para reflejar temas de diversidad e inclusión". Disney transmitió el episodio como estaba previsto. Otras personas incluyendo los actores Miley Cyrus y Evan Rachel Wood expresaron su apoyo. |thumb|226x226px]]En 2011, protagonizó a Olivia White, el papel principal en la Película original de Disney Channel, Lemonade Mouth, visto por 5,7 millones de televidentes en su noche de estreno. Mendler realizó numerosas canciones para la banda sonora de la película, que fue lanzado el 12 de abril de 2011 por Walt Disney Records. El primer sencillo lanzado de la banda sonora, titulado "Somebody", fue lanzado el 4 de marzo, y alcanzó el número 89 en el Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos. En una entrevista con Kidzworld Media, Mendler confirmó que no habrá una secuela de Lemonade Mouth, comentando: "No va a suceder. Para ser una secuela de Lemonade Mouth.Tuvimos una gran experiencia trabajando en la película, y trataron de averiguar algo para una secuela, pero todo el mundo en Disney sentía que la película había completado su historia en la primera película. Fue una gran experiencia, y me encantó trabajar con los miembros del reparto y todavía ver con frecuencia." Mendler grabó la canción "This Is My Paradise" para la película, que fue lanzada como un sencillo promocional el 11 de enero de 2011 con una música Video dirigido por Alex Zamm. El 31 de marzo de 2011, se confirmó que Mendler había firmado con Hollywood Records, y había comenzado a trabajar en su álbum de debut. También en 2011 Mendler protagonizó la película original de Disney Channel, Buena Suerte, Charlie: ¡Es Navidad!, que se estrenó el 2 de diciembre de 2011. La canción "I'm Gonna Run to You" fue co-escrita y realizada por Mendler, y también fue Presentado en la película y lanzado como promocional único el 12 de noviembre de 2011. Mendler más tarde co-escribió y cantó el himno de Disney Friends for Change Games llamado "We Can Change the World", publicado como su tercer sencillo promocional el 11 de junio de 2011. En 2012, ella protagonizó la serie de televisión House como Callie Rogers, una adolescente sin hogar y fugitiva con una misteriosa enfermedad. También hizo un cameo de invitado en el drama adolescente canadiense Degrassi en el episodio de la estación 11 "no hace pánico" como amigo de Clare y de Alli Emily Quagmire, en su clase de la educación cívica; Ella también puede ser vista en la secuencia de apertura del show sentado en el camión rojo de Jake junto a Alli y Clare. Ella expresó el papel principal de Arrietty en el doblaje inglés americano del mundo secreto de Arrietty y registró una canción "Summertime" para la película, lanzada como un solo promocional el 2 de febrero. '2012 - 2015: ''Hello My Name Is... ''y Undateable'' ]] En el verano de 2012, Mendler confirmó que el título de su sencillo debut oficial sería "Ready or Not", escrito por Mendler, Emanuel Kiriakou y Evan Bogart. La canción fue lanzada para la descarga digital el 7 de agosto y para el airplay de radio el 21 de agosto de 2012. "Ready or Not" alcanzó un máximo de 49 en los Estados Unidos y 53 en Australia, pero en el número siete en el Reino Unido y dentro de los veinte De las listas en Bélgica, la República de Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda. La canción recibió la certificación de platino en Estados Unidos y Canadá y Oro en Dinamarca, Nueva Zelanda y Noruega. Mendler se aventuró en su primera gira, Bridgit Mendler: Live in Concert, apoyando su primer álbum de estudio. La gira llegó principalmente a Norteamérica y tocó en ferias estatales, festivales de música y conciertos de Jingle Ball. El álbum de debut de Mendler, Hello My Name Is..., fue lanzado el 22 de octubre por Hollywood Records y todas las canciones fueron escritas por Mendler con sus colaboradores, incluidas 12 canciones en versión estándar y 15 en edición deluxe. Mendler también participó en su producción. El álbum alcanzó el puesto número 30 en el Billboard 200 y vendió menos de 200.000 copias en el país. Internacionalmente "''Hello My Name Is..." debutó en algunos países como Polonia, Australia, Reino Unido, Francia y España. Las voces de Mendler han sido comparadas con Lily Allen, Cher Lloyd, Jessie J y Karmin. Lanzó dos sencillos promocionales en el álbum: "Forgot to Laugh" y "Top of the World". El 12 de febrero de 2013, su segundo sencillo, "Hurricane", fue lanzado para la radio. La canción alcanzó el número 1 en el Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 en los Estados Unidos. El 2 de Abril, Mendler lanzó una versión única remix y, el 21 de junio, un EP remixado. También en Junio Mendler hizo su segunda gira, The Summer Tour, llegando sólo a los Estados Unidos. En abril el 30 lanzó el EP, Live in London, por Universal Music, registrada en un funcionamiento especial en el Reino Unido. En el VEVO de Mendler El 16 de noviembre de 2013 se estrenó el video musical de la versión acústica de "Top of the World", dirigida por Matt Wyatt. Lo grabó por su cuenta, independiente de Hollywood Records, y filmó en Griffith Park, en Los Ángeles. El 28 de junio de 2014, Mendler comenzó la segunda etapa de su gira de verano, en Charlottetown, Isla del Príncipe Eduardo, Canadá. En esa fecha, cantó una de sus nuevas canciones, "Fly to You", acerca de una relación que se dice que está en las ruinas, pero vale la pena luchar. El 5 de julio, interpretó otra canción nueva, "Deeper Shade Of Us", con influencias discográficas. ]] El 25 de noviembre de 2014, Mendler fue anunciado como miembro del reparto principal de la serie de comedia NBC Undateable en la segunda temporada. Ella interpreta al personaje Candace, una desdichada e inviable camarera optimista, que se convierte en parte del grupo principal. Durante la temporada, Candace y Justin, interpretados por Brent Morin, estaban saliendo. Después de los informes iniciales en julio de 2015, El 2 de julio, se confirmó que Mendler dejó Hollywood Records a principios de este año. NBC renovó con Mendler para la tercera temporada que consistió enteramente de episodios en vivo, estrenados el 15 de octubre. A principios de 2015, NBC renovó con Mendler para una tercera temporada que consistió enteramente en episodios en vivo que se estrenó el 15 de octubre. En la temporada Justin se propone a Candace durante un espectáculo de Backstreet Boys y ella acepta. El 13 de noviembre de 2015, minutos antes del tiempo de antena, se tomó la decisión de adelantarse al próximo programa en vivo debido a los ataques de noviembre de 2015 en París. La próxima semana, las referencias de episodios en vivo se hicieron sobre el ataque como un tributo. Después de la tercera temporada, se anunció que NBC había cancelado la continuación de la serie. '''2016 - presente: ''Nemesis y Nashville' thumb|left|Bridgit cantando en el ''[[Nemesis Tour.]] En 2016, Mendler produjo su segundo álbum de estudio. Mendler discutió con algunos de los productores y compositores con los que trabajó para el nuevo álbum, incluyendo Mitch Allan, Dan Book, Alexei Misoul, Augie Ray, Beloryze, TMS, Ina Wroldsen y Steve Mac. El 4 de agosto de 2016, Mendler anunció el título de su nuevo sencillo, "Atlantis", con Kaiydo, que fue lanzado el 26 de agosto de 2016. El EP, Nemesis, será lanzado el 18 de noviembre. En octubre de 2016 Mendler fue emitido como Ashley Wilkenson en la quinta temporada de la serie de televisión CMT Nashville. El 3 de febrero de 2017, Mendler anunció su próximo sencillo, "Temperamental Love" con Devontée.[http://www.thefader.com/2017/02/09/bridgit-mendler-temperamental-love-devonte/ The FADER: Bridgit Mendler Shares The Heart Wrenching "Temperamental Love" Featuring Devontée] El 17 de febrero, Mendler y Devontée filmaron un video para "Temperamental Love" con Jam in The Van.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/832665399606988800 Twitter - Bridgit Mendler - Filming a vid with @jaminthevan today, stay tuned] El 17 de Marzo, Bridgit anunció el segundo sencillo de su segundo álbum, "Can't Bring This Down" junto a Pell. El 10 de Febrero, Mendler fue lanzada en el papel principal del piloto de televisión de la comedia de Fox, Thin Ice, creado por Elizabeth Meriwether.Bridgit Mendler to Star in Fox Comedy From 'New Girl' CreatorBridgit Mendler to Star in Fox's Antarctica-Set Comedy Pilot Thin IceBridgit Mendler Lands Lead Role in Fox’s ‘Thin Ice’ Comedy Pilot From Liz Meriwether Filantropía , para donar $ 25,000 para la campaña de Target en 2012]] En 2010, Mendler se convirtió en embajadora de First Book, una campaña para fomentar la lectura y ofrece libros a los niños necesitados. En 2011 se convirtió en parte de los amigos de Disney para el cambio, una iniciativa "verde" pro-social de la caridad para las ediciones ambientales que animaban a fans a tomar la acción. Como tema de la campaña ese año, Mendler lanzó un sencillo promocional el 11 de junio, "We Can Change The World", recaudando $250,000 para el Fondo Mundial de Conservación de Disney. También participó en los Juegos de Amigos para el Cambio de Disney, juegos televisados basados en los Juegos Olímpicos que se difundieron en Disney Channel, recibiendo una donación de $125,000 a UNICEF como capitána del Equipo Amarillo y también compitiendo por $100,000. Pero su equipo perdió ante el Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza. En 2012 Mendler ganó el premio honorífico Common Sense Media como modelo de rol del año por su trabajo contra el acoso. Mendler fue el tercer artista joven en ganar el premio, que por lo general honra a los ambientalistas y académicos. También asistió al concierto acústico anual del UNICEF en Nueva York para recaudar donaciones para la caridad en enero de 2013. En julio de 2012 Mendler se convirtió en embajadora de la campaña Give With Target con Target Corporation para recaudar fondos para reformar escuelas en los Estados Unidos. La campaña tiene como objetivo obtener $1 mil millones para el año 2015. Para iniciar la campaña Target, invirtieron $5 Millones y distribuyeron $25,000 subvenciones a 100 escuelas en necesidad para el año escolar. Mendler dijo sobre el incentivo: "Estoy emocionada de asociarme con Target en su campaña Give With Target y celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar con niños de todo el país. Es muy importante que todos los niños tengan todo lo que necesitan para un año escolar exitoso". En agosto recibió $5 millones donados por The Walt Disney Company y más $2 millones donados por personas en Facebook. Fue presentada en una campaña pública de marzo de 2013 Delete Digital Drama con la Seventeen Magazine para poner fin al acoso cibernético. Acerca de la campaña dijo que "ser intimidado es algo que experimenté en la escuela y no es divertido... me encanta trabajar para acabar con el acoso cibernético. La gente no tiene que empujar tanto como lo harían en la vida real. La gente necesita darse cuenta que la intimidación tiene tanto impacto en línea porque las palabras son tan cortantes y difíciles de tratar". En mayo de 2013 Mendler viajó al Reino Unido para recaudar fondos para Comic Relief, con el objetivo de hacerla reír con sus bromas por una donación de 1 libra esterlina. La campaña tenía como objetivo recaudar 100.000 libras esterlinas y dar esperanza a las familias. Acerca de este trabajo, dijo: "Me encanta apoyar algo tan positivo y divertido para que la gente se involucre y donde la gente realmente pueda hacer algo para ayudar". También trabajó con Acuvue siendo un mentor para ayudar a Katie, una ganadora Del Concurso de 1 Día de Acuvue 2013, se acercan a su sueño de hacer la diferencia.El 8 de octubre Mendler organizó el evento We Day of Free Los Niños de la Fundación, una campaña que ayuda a construir escuelas para niños desfavorecidos de ciudades canadienses y estadounidenses. También para Free The Children Foundation fue madrina de We Create a Change para ayudar a los niños necesitados. El 16 de noviembre de 2013, Mendler participó de la Maratón Mundial de Desafío para la Fundación Save the Children, una carrera benéfica para ayudar a los niños con problemas de salud. En marzo de 2014, Mendler viajó a la región de El Quiché, Guatemala para participar en el otro proyecto de Save the Children que ayuda a los niños desfavorecidos en los países en desarrollo. El 8 de abril, lanzó el Baby Sit In, que pide a los adolescentes que ayuden a dar a los padres un descanso y dar a los bebés un comienzo saludable en su vida. Mendler dijo: "Es una manera fácil para que los niños ayuden a los niños pequeños a tener un comienzo saludable y una oportunidad de aprender simplemente haciendo algo que hacen la mayoría de los fines de semana de todos modos". Mendler representó a la institución durante el congreso de caridad Save the Children's Annual Advocacy Summit en Washington, DC Carolyn Miles, presidenta de Save the Children, agradeció públicamente a Mendler por su trabajo humanitario: "Estamos encantados de tener Bridgit a bordo. Realmente llegó cuando ella se reunió con familias y niños durante sus visitas a las comunidades remotas en los desiertos de California y el altiplano occidental de Guatemala". Filmografía Artículo principal: Filmografía Discografía Artículo principal: Discografía Vida personal Relaciones El 27 de marzo de 2012, Shane Harper dijo en una entrevista con Officially the Hottest que estaba saliendo con Mendler. Harper le dijo al entrevistador que se hicieron amigos temprano en ¡Buena Suerte Charlie! y comenzó a salir en mayo de 2011. En una entrevista con Cambio en septiembre de 2012, Mendler declaró que tomó dos años entre su reunión con Harper y empezó a salir con él. En marzo de 2013, Mendler dijo en una entrevista con el Daily Mail que el hecho de que su novio es también su novio en la pantalla de ¡Buena Suerte Charlie! no perturba la relación: "Creo que lo hace más fácil, especialmente cuando es una persona que Con la que has trabajado durante mucho tiempo." Para Classicalite, Mendler habló de salir con Harper, y dijo que tomó tiempo para que comenzaran algo, porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Ella dijo: "Nos conocíamos por un tiempo, eramos amigos durante mucho tiempo, creo que todo el mundo era muy respetuoso y quería asegurarse de que no sería extraño". En noviembre de 2015, Mendler reveló que había terminado su relación con Harper. Educación Bridgit ha estudiado antropología en la Universidad del Sur de California. Ella decidió estudiar arte después de que dos miembros de su banda se unieran a ella en USC. En una entrevista con Brian Mansfield de USA Today, en 2012, Mendler dijo: "Mi plan ahora es sólo hacer una clase a la vez y ver cómo va. Sólo voy a estudiar algo que será interesante y factible Desde el camino y sólo cuidar de mis cursos de educación general por ahora.Quiero saber algo fuera de lo que hago". En 2013, eligió la antropología y estudió la Cultura Visual Medieval, y la Antropología Médica. Para la Universidad Star, Mendler dijo que la USC era importante para que no tuviera una carrera de fórmula: "Creo que ver la vida en la universidad y lo que hubiera sido, te hace preguntarte qué tipo de estilo de vida sería , Pero estoy muy agradecido por lo que tengo, y creo que es genial que, porque mi carrera no es tan formulaic, puedo decidir cuando quiero tomar un tiempo libre para hacer ciertas cosas". Mendler tiene planes de doctorado, inspirados en su madre, doctor en política pública. Imagen pública Mendler tiene una imagen limpia y honesta y hasta ahora ha evitado problemas y escándalos. Ella fue catalogada como una artista "molesta" por Top Ten porque era excesivamente "correcta". Mendler fue incluida en dieciséis por Billboard como la próxima artista grande en 2012. En 2013 ella también apareció en la lista de trece. También fue elegida como una de las diez artistas femeninas más calientes de Forbes Woman. En 2012, Mendler fue elegida como modelo del año por Common Sense Media, una organización sin fines de lucro que honra a las mentes innovadoras de los mundos del entretenimiento, las políticas públicas y la tecnología y premia principalmente a profesores, científicos y filántropos. Ella fue honrada por su trabajo de caridad en acciones anti-intimidación, mejorando las vidas de las familias proporcionando un modelo digno de confianza y creando un impacto positivo en el mundo. Mendler fue la segundo joven artista en ganar el premio, después de Miranda Cosgrove. Galería Cuentas oficiales * Sitio web oficial * * * * (véase también BridgitMendlerVEVO) * (véase también Bridgit Mendler) Referencias Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Personas Categoría:Actrices Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Compositores